LuNa CrEcIeNtE
by Mihema
Summary: 80 años han pasado desde el nacimiento de renesesme y como regalo de cumpleaños le ofrecen elegir la próxima ciudad en la que viviran. Ella en lo unico que piensa es en volver al unico lugar feliz de su infancia:forks.que tendran que soportar sus padres?
1. la llegada

Luna creciente

1. la llegada

Ya eran las siete de la mañana, el viento soplaba ligeramente y podría decirse que era una mañana como cualquier otra, aunque claro ese no era mi caso, este era sin dudas el momento mas esperado por todos... acavabamos de mudarnos y todo eran lagrimas de felicidad por parte de mis padres. Ellos vivían en un eterno romance y esta mudanza tenia mas significados de los que era capaz de percibir, para ellos, volver a Forks era literalmente volver al inicio de su historia de amor, noventa años mas tarde y viéndose el uno al otro tan jóvenes y enamorados como el primer día.

Creo que jamas me cansare de escuchar a Alice contarme la historia de como se conocieron y es imposible no reírse de los comentarios de mis padres negando la versión de Emmett.

- Nessie , quieres hacer el favor de despertar de tus cavilaciones?

Mire hacia la casa, en la que todos ocupados limpiando, pintando y puliendo el suelo.

-Ah?? si claro, que quieres que haga papá?

-que te parece si acompañas Alice a comprar los muebles y todo lo que nos hace falta para que la casa este lista?-me sonrió al ver mi cara de decepción – tendrás libre albedrío en la decoración de tu habitación...

- bueno, si lo pones así, no me niego... aunque habría preferido que dijeras que podría manejar el porche amarillo de tia Alice.- le guiñé un ojo a Emmett sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Sabes esa respuesta mejor que yo, como también sabes que Bella jamás me perdonaría si te dejase manejar aquel auto, de hecho Alice tampoco.-suspire frustrada ante la risa de Emmett- Recuerda que la condición de que estemos aquí es que tu no manejes.. - y era cierto, yo había elegido el lugar donde viviríamos - el que Rosalie te perdonase que le destruyeses su descapotable no significa que el resto sea tan condescendiente.

- Lo se...- no pude evitar sonrojarme, Emmett estaba destornillándose de la risa junto con Jasper. - pero no puedes hacer de ello una regla...en algún momento tendrán que dejarme conducir deber recordar que ya cumplí los noventa años! Y mis reflejos son mejores que los de los humanos!

- lo se, pero nosotros no sabemos hasta que punto eres capaz de abstraerte de lo que haces... y bien sabes que no quieres causarle un ataque a todos...- me miro a los ojos y suspiro- Nessie, eres la persona mas importante para tu madre y para mi, sin mencionar tus tíos y abuelos... y no queremos que te pae algo...de por si fue un milagro que no tuvieses un rasguño en aquella ocasión viendo el estado del pobre auto...

- Dejala ya Edward, como querías que ella supiera que los pedales eran tan frágiles? Apenas lo alcanzo a tocar, cuando el pedal del freno estaba hecho polvo!- se carcajeo Emmett – sabes tan bien como yo que los autos pueden ser tan frágiles como los humanos... Nessie no tuvo la culpa de nada... ustedes se pasan sobre protegiendola, déjenla respirar un poco...

-Suena una charla muy apasionante, pero si no nos dejan ir, las tiendas de seattle no serán testigos del estas bellezas – dijo Alice – recuerden que solo tendré 4 horas sin sol para comprar todos los efectos personales de cada uno y si no nos vamos ahora Nessie no tendrá una cama en la cual dormir.-dijo al tiempo en que me empujaba al volvo plateado.

- llevas la lista?- pregunto Esme

- si, y recuerden llamarme si se les olvido algo... no nos extrañen..

Llegamos en una hora a las tiendas preferidas de tía Alice. Y solo necesito una hora para etiquetar todos los muebles que nos faltaban, que en gran parte eran los muebles que irían en la casa de campo de mis padres, una pequeña casita obsequiada por todos a mi madre en el día de su primer cumpleaños ya convertida en vampiro. Los otros muebles eran míos, ya que a Alice le encantaba cambiar la decoración de mi pieza año tras año, al igual que mi ropa... en muchas formas era la muñeca de todas mis tías, como también era la hija de todos y la nieta predilecta.

Otra hora después, ya había pagado todo y dado la dirección al encargado para que mandasen todo esa misma mañana a Forks.

- nos vamos a casa? - pregunte

- la verdad, es que no – dijo Alice

-y que piensas hacer?

- bueno, un corte de pelo no te vendría mal – dijo – al igual que unas vueltas por las tiendas de ropa y si nos alcanza el tiempo zapatos...- la mire con asombro – no querrás ir vestida por tu madre el primer día de clases, o si ?

- esta bien, pero diremos que es un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado...

Solo necesitamos una hora y media para comprar todo lo que Alice considero necesario para mi dejándome la posibilidad de vetar aquello que encontrase extravagante, aunque rara vez se pasaba de los limites, he de admitir que ella tiene un muy buen sentido del gusto y la moda y sabia de antemano que era lo que yo prefería. Con ella era fácil compartir momentos como esos, a mi madre poco le gustaba ir de compras, no herede eso de ella...

- como se lo pasaron? - pregunto Esme yendo a recibirnos

-bien, las cosas llegaran alrededor del medio día – canturreo Alice mientras se unía a mi madre a limpiar los ventanales. - y aprovechamos de hacer unas cuantas compras extra.

- se queda corta... - me queje – con todo lo que me compro, tengo una tenida para cada día del año! En mi vida terminaré de usar todos los zapatos que me compro! - me queje divertida, en cierta forma le daba las gracias – ha gastado tres veces mas que el total de todos los muebles juntos!

- no hay de que...

- no deberían consentirla tanto...sino tendremos una mezcla espeluznante entre Alice y Rosalie -comento Emmett

- imposible, ella se parece demasiado a Bella y Edward... es igual de testaruda y come libros que ambos juntos... sera una futura nerd si no intervinieran Alice y Rosalie...- comento calmadamente Jasper

todos nos echamos a reír... tio Jasper tenia ocurrencias como aquellas de vez en cuando...lo cierto es que poco me parecía a mis tías, ya que en parentesco no nos parecíamos, pero era cierto que lograron en mi algo que no consiguieron con mi madre... a mi si me gustaba vestir bien...pero no por eso no me gustaban los grandes clásicos de la literatura, tocar piano, pintar, escribir, cantar o bailar, incluso cocinar se me daba bien... aunque eso solo lo hacia en caso de extrema urgencia, o cuando había visitas...

- En que les ayudo? -pregunté entretenida.

- que te parece si tu y yo continuamos con tus clases de dibujo? - me pregunto Esme con cariño – los chicos ya casi han terminado.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche, y la casa estaba lista, amoblada y reluciente en todos los aspectos posibles. Luminosa y imponente, era la casa mas bella que había visto y a la que le tenía mas cariño... en ella viví mis primeros años de mi infancia.

Todos entraron y se instalaron en la gran mesa redonda en silencio esperando que Carlisle hablara.

- como todos saben mañana entraremos en Forks como la feliz familia que somos... así que no se les olvide que papel representan... sus edades y parentescos...confío en que una vez mas todo saldrá bien.- comenzó tranquilamente. - se que esta vez sera muy especial, ya que Nessi entrará por primera vez con ustedes. - dijo mirando a mis padres – haz demostrado madures suficiente para ir a clases con los demás -dijo mirándome - recuerda que tienes quince años. Edward, esta de más decir esto, pero por ser un lugar en el que puede que nos topemos con conocidos, veas si existe la posibilidad de que alguien siga vivo y en la zona... Eso sería todo...Buenas noches Nessie.

- buenas noches a todos.- dije a medio bostezo.

- vamos pequeña.- mi madre paso su brazo por mis hombros y me acompaño a mi pieza.- que duermas bien tesoro.

- mamá...-la detuve

-dime, que pasa?

Le toque el brazo, y le hice la pregunta que me rondo toda la tarde...

- Nes...todos los cambios son buenos, el tener susto de lo desconocido no te hace débil, solo demuestra que eres un ser humano...ademas este es un pueblo pequeño, seguro lograras hacer una amistad...

-Creo..- interrumpió mi padre – que Jacob estará encantado de verte de nuevo, y si te sirve de algo, se que los hijos de Seth irán al instituto, así que no estarás sola, nosotros también estaremos allí.

- papá, no te ofendas, pero no crees que estas un poco viejo para acompañarme al instituto? Enserio, me gustaría tener amigas de mi edad...poder invitarlas y ser invitada, salir al cine... no se... quisiera ser un poco mas normal....

- tesoro...se que no es fácil, que te pedimos mucho, pero debes entender las complicaciones que eso podría implicar... no pienses en lo que no puedes saber... mañana será otro día y con el descubriremos que nos prepara el futuro...

- mañana antes de ir a clases saldremos a cazar por lo que recuerda utilizar la ropa que corresponda.- me recordó mama. Y no te preocupes por nada, ya veras como les agradas a todos... seguro que Edward tendrá que asustar a todos los chicos que intenten coquetearte.- dijo guiñándome un ojo

- gracias mama...

- que descanses.


	2. primer dia

día.

Jasper se encargaba de tranquilizar mis nervio a medida que nos acercábamos al instituto, mientras trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa, menos en lo aterrada que me tenia la sola idea de estar sola sin nadie conocido. Me hubiese gustado poder pasear por la ciudad antes para conocer a algunos cuantos chicos y así no llegar tan desarmada a un lugar tan desconocido como lo es la secundaria, ya que ser de el centro de atención no era mi fuerte, por mas que me gustase llamar de vez en cuando la atención, prefería pasar desapercibida... por muy imposible que resultase.

Suspire fuertemente mientras mi padre estacionaba el auto.

- no era necesario que nos estacionáramos en el mismo estacionamiento que la ultima vez...- comento mi madre

- lo se, pero me gusta este estacionamiento – dijo sonriendo de lado – hay demasiados sentimientos como para renegarlo.

- bien, todo saldrá bien para todos – anuncio tía Alice – nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo – dijo mientras abría la puerta del coche y salía de éste - mmm, Emmett? - dijo mientras se giraba hacia el jeep haz el favor de no estrecharle demasiado fuerte la mano al señor Marchal, le fracturaras la mano si no tienes cuidado...

- esta bien...- respondió entre risitas..- ni que fuese a competir contra el...

- Ness...- me llamo mi madre.

- si?

- deberías soltarte el pelo, con el moño que tienes nadie puede apreciar tu encantadores rizos.

- para que? - era extraño en ella darme consejos de belleza, rallaba en lo impropio...

- te será útil – comento tía Alice – seras el centro de atención de todos, tendrás la posibilidad de escapar a las miradas si te lo sueltas, no por nada me pase una hora arreglando tus rizos esta mañana!

- que me estoy perdiendo? - pregunte saliendo del auto también- por que están tan ...- al ver a mi madre distinguí esa ferviente admiración con la que solía mirarme cuando esta por realizar algo especial. - ma...?

- es tu primer día de clases...- me respondió con orgullo.

Y era cierto, hasta la fecha había estudiado en casa, con mis padres y el resto, cada uno me impartía una materia; mis padres, me enseñaban literatura, inglés, francés y español, Carlisle; biología, Esme artes plásticas, Jasper historia, la de los vampiros y la de los humanos, Alice me impartía clases de canto, baile y buenos modales sin olvidar como representar a un humanos, Rosalie clases matemáticas y Emmet educación física.

-Quieres llevarla de la mano hasta la puerta?- pregunto tío Emmett con burla.

- no creo que sea necesario- replique instantáneamente.- me las apaño muy bien solita...

- no le des tanta importancia...- me calmo mi padre, al tiempo que ponía su mano en mi hombro.- el solo trata de disimular lo que al resto nos es imposible.... orgullo.

No pude evitar no sonrojarme. Aquello estaba años luz de como imagine esta escena...era de locos ver como todos estaban mirándome fijos esperando a que dijese algo, o hiciese algo...

- gracias....

- muy bien – dijo tía Rosalie – que empiece la función!

- sonrían y parezcan naturales – susurro tía Alice, mientras abrazaba a tío Jasper por la cintura- la feliz familia Cullen...- nos susurro tan despacio que ningún humano pudo oír, mientras nos dirigíamos a la dirección por nuestros horarios.

-los haz visto?? y sus autos??

- haz visto a las chicas??

- de donde vendrán?

- estarán solteros??

- mira a la rubia!! que hacen por aquí??

- nuevos y en mitad del primer mes de clases... de donde serán??

-si tan solo le pudiese hablar....

- que edad tendrá?

Por donde fuésemos todos nos miraban, eramos el nuevo centro de atracción de este pequeño instituto. Y por mas que la idea era interesante y muy atrayente sentí el bufido de reprobación de mi padre y descarte la idea...le toque el brazo a mi madre y le desee que tuviese un buen día, para luego doblar en el pasillo a mi izquierda.

No alcance a avanzar ciento cincuenta metro cuando un chico de estatura promedio y tez tostada y andares arrogantes me hablo.

- Estas perdida?

- Disculpa? - dije mientras me quitaba un audífono de mi ipod, fingiendo no haberlo escuchado – que haz dicho?

- Ah.. solo quería saber si necesitabas ayuda... veo que eres una de las chicas nuevas – pude ver cierta fascinación en sus ojos al mencionar a mis "hermanas", nuestra belleza de seguro lo tenía cautivado... "_como a todos..._" pensé - y el instituto puede ser un tanto confuso...

- Oh... ya veo.. no gracias.. no es necesario – le dije al tiempo que seguía avanzando– ya se a donde debo ir, gracias de todo modos...

- que clase tienes?- me pregunto, definitivamente él no quería dejarme ir...

- literatura, con la señora Weber - respondí por cortesía.

- Ya veo... - respondió desencantado - por cierto mi nombre es chris, christian hicks...espero que coincidamos en alguna materia...

- Renesesme Cullen, eso lo veremos luego... - le sonreí con cierta suficiencia.

- Hey Chris, a que no adivinas que me ha dicho Hali esta para morirse de la risa...

- que quieres Josh?? - pregunto cansado mientras un chico alto y con andares de deportista corria hacia el.

- nada importante, puede esperar... yo no sabía que te las dabas de buen samaritano...- comento divertido con una amplia sonrisa .- espera a que se lo comente a Hali – dijo mas divertido mientras se rascaba su pelo negro despeinándose aun mas - no le agradara mucho que te andes por las ramas, ella espera que le pidas una cita. - dijo con picardía mientras se apoyaba en un casillero.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Chris no apreciaba el comentario.

- En realidad solo se ofreció para mostrarme el salón de clases, pero no era necesario...yo se exactamente a donde debo ir. - dije con cierta auto suficiencia impropia en mi. Mientras sonreía de lado al ver la cara descompuesta de Chris.

- Soy Josh Thomas... y dime a donde vas? - me pregunto al tiempo que me tendía la mano para estrecharla

- Nessie, y voy a la sala 221. - respondí devolviendole el saludo con una sonrisa.

- Perfecto, yo también... te presentare al grupo... te caerán bien... son especiales...- dijo entre risitas...

- no me digas...- me rei con el. Mientras nos poníamos en marcha, dejando atrás al pobre chico. - pero no soy del tipo a estar en grupos muy numerosos....- le confesé..

- no somos mucho, solo cinco, ashley, peter, amanda, john te encantaran! y yo no podría creerte eso...de donde vienes?

- De Alaska, mi padre fue trasferido a aquí hace poco...es doctor...

- Es una suerte de que lo transfirieran justo a comienzo del año escolar...así que eres hija del doctor Cullen... todo el pueblo ha especulado sobre como serían ustedes...

- sorprendente...

- bueno, en pueblos como este, hasta lo mas insignificante se vuelve comidilla de todos los habitantes...

- no tienes ni idea de cuanto...

las clases se transcurrieron con normalidad, una que otra tarea, una que otra mirada interesada o asustada... cada profesor me obligo a presentarme a la clase, con lo que el misterio de nuestra familia fue siendo revelado a los estudiantes... una familia compuesta de dos jóvenes casados que por razones de fuerza mayor optaron por adoptar a mis seis hermanos y a mi... Fue como encender pólvora seca, el rumor corrió mas rápido de lo que imaginaba y al llegar el descanso del almuerzo todos los alumnos conocían le pequeña e insignificante historia de nosotros, que en realidad estaba muy lejos de ser cierta.

- te nos unes Nessie?? - me pregunto ashley, una chica agraciada de cabellos castaños claro y ojos verdes.

- lo siento, quede con mis hermanos...- me disculpe al tiempo que buscaba la mesa mas alejada de la cafetería.

- los alcanzo luego, vale?

- no hay problema...

Recorrí la distancia que nos separaba alegremente, esto de estar entre humanos no era tan difícil... vi como mi padre sonreía complacido al ver mis recuerdos de la mañana..

- que tal te ha ido?

- nada mal...- dije entre risitas y le tocaba el brazo a mi madre para que viera como lo había pasado.

- impresionante...- dijo mi madre – así que la nieta de Angela Weber es tu profesora de literatura...el parentesco resalta a la vista.. son iguales...

- quien? - pregunte

- fue la mejor amiga de tu madre... - me respondió Alice

- y como les fue a ustedes?? les pidieron presentarse delante de todos? - pregunte curiosa

- no mucho..- se rió Emmett creo que no esperaban encontrar la trágica historia de hijos huérfanos y felizmente adoptados por los amables y respetables Cullen...- creo que lo que les espanto mas fue enterarse de que salíamos entre nosotros...

- de verdad dijiste eso?? - pregunte escandalizada. A veces tío Emmett era demasiado descarado...

- que mas habría querido el! - dijo tio Jasper – eso lo deducieron al ver como nos tomábamos de las manos a la salida de nuestras respectivas clases...

Alice se rió disimuladamente, como si le hubiesen contado un buen chiste.

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto... del almuerzo pasamos a las clases nuevamente. Y una vez más ya estábamos fuera camino al estacionamiento.

- nos vemos mañana – se despidió Josh – prometo traerte ese CD de música que te comente, ya me comentaras lo bueno que está!

- esta bien..- me reí divertida...- aunque no te prometo nada...

- que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí? - me propuso Amanda – hay un parque no muy lejos de aquí muy bonito...

- Ness!

- lo siento...- le respondí y me gire para ver a Emmett que me llamaba.- que pasa Emmett?

- Esme llamo, dice que Jacob ira a casa dentro de una hora.- respondió mientras se acercaba junto con Rosalie.- y quiere que le acompañes a comprar la cena a Port Angeles.

- Genial!! que estas esperando para arrancar el motor!!! - me gire a las chicas – lo siento, es un muy buen amigo, que tal si lo dejamos para otro día?

- claro, no hay problema – dijo Ashley – de todos modos hoy nos han dado muchas tareas...

- cierto.. y no hay problema, ya encontraremos algo que hacer... - sonrió Amanda. - que te diviertas!

- ustedes también...nos vemos ...

corrí lentamente hacia el auto y me metí en él cuidando de no hacerlo demasiado rápido como para que se diesen cuenta de que no era humana. No me esperaba la visita de Jacob hasta dentro de unas horas mas, pero no podía quejarme, no lo había visto en un día y medio...


End file.
